The Echo
General The Echo is a plane of existence that lies in negative spaces between worlds. It is also entirely comprised of elements that are vibrations from other worlds that exist within the material plane, such as buildings, natural sctructures, as well as lifeforms. As a reactionary world of existence, the echo can be adapted and molded in a number of ways, and even house sub-worlds that are filled with echoed material. In this sense, the echo continually evolves by constantly obtaining echoed material and lifeforms. However, there is a specific case where the Echo was abused by a master of the negative tier. Orion Kin borrowed the idea for his power from the plane itself -- and elevated its natural replication to his advantage, creating numerous sub-echoes that used to march from Naia to Mavesstan to complete his mission. In this case, there are two loosely thrown about definitions of the Echo. There is the original plane, and the sub-worlds which Orion created, and then subsequently discarded. Orion's 13 Echoes Murmur of the Lodestar's Web takes place over the course of nearly two Naian years, from the spring of 2012, to the fall of 2013. However, there was a period of constant echoing as done by Orion. These were thirteen distinct places that he created, and for his designated soldiers to traverse through. During the her journey of solitude, Serah Chevalier traverses through the wreckage of Orion's 13 echoes. First Echo (Space for stuff) Second Echo (Space for stuff) Third Echo The Third Echo is a ruined city, with stonework buildings. Forth Echo The fourth Echo is described as being a sort of humble village, with a solitary chapel. Fifth Echo (Space for stuff) Sixth Echo (Space for stuff) Seventh Echo (Space for stuff) Eigth Echo (Space for stuff) Ninth Echo (Space for stuff) Tenth Echo The 10th Echo is described as having large skyscraper buildings, and is probably another version of downtown Minneapolis of St. Paul. During her Journey, Serah spends four nights while staying on the fortieth floor of such a building. Eleventh Echo (Space for stuff) Twelfth Echo The 12th Echo was split into two separate areas. There is a small college town, which is based off of the real world city of Winona, and there is an unconnected suburb that is briefly shown during the prologue of Murmur of the Lodestar's Web. The 12th Echo is a homage to Leiy Ry Kin, who is a separate entity from Orion, but was replicated here as a fraction of him. Apart of generating a mockery of Leiy's life, Orion split the 12th Echo to try and throw Tansharmial slightly off course. The Blue Lodestar ended up capturing Akeia, and forming a deal with her to destroy Kitari's will. (The belief that if a fragment of Orion becomes enthralled, that member will become a solidified person, Kitari will be forced out without a host, and Orion will essentially fade away into nothingness). Since fragments are supposed to remain ignorant of the truth (to maintain some semblance of natural reaction), the Leiy Ry represented here did not know that his purpose was to stimulate Akeia's emotions. For the first time, Orion's plan was beginning to waver slightly as Akeia did not lose her memories while traversing from the 12th Echo to the 13th, and realized that something was happening. Of course, she did not know that the Leiy Ry she knew, and the Ryan Dark Shades who came after, were nothing but fragments created by Orion. The 12th Echo is also the first moment when Kitari manages to visual her own skin and form, a feat she does not accomplish until after the Ritual of Broken Chains. Thirteenth Echo The 13th Echo was the point of collision between Orion's last Echo, and Errashikerekal's Mirror World. It is a replicated space of the University of Minnesota, and was rechristened as the University of Minnesota City, with slightly altered buildings and home structures. The dimensional space also included a number of suburb communities. The actual millage of the Echo is unknown, but it includes areas native to Minnesota, including stretched of the North Shore. This is the first official contact most of Orion's soldiers had with a Lodestar, and it was in the 13th Echo that they received such powers and abilities. Unlike previous Echoes, the 13th was the first one where Orion played the role of observer, rather than manipulator, allowing the Lodestar Prince to enact his strategy. When it became clear that the Lodestar's influence was greatly compromise the effectiveness of his army, Orion decided to work towards destroying the Prince by teaming up with the Anti-Lodestar Faction, as Kitari suggested. When the Prince was destroyed, the entire Mirror World collapsed, falling into Mavesstan's Outer Sea, and ending the period of the thirteen echoes. However, since Errashikerekal absorbed the Echo into his world, an original version split off once he was destroyed. In the realm of the Echo, right outside of Mavesstan is the remains of the thirteenth echo, and where Serah behind her journey.